Tears dry on their own
by The Witch Who Lied
Summary: When Bellatrix dies, Narcissa doesn't know what to do anymore. Slowely, she sinks into depression. But will the memories of Bella finally help her out? Does her marriage with Lucius still take stand?
1. Proloque

"_**Not my daughter you bitch!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, firing a spell at her. Bellatrix laughed, but when she saw what was coming towards her, the laugh slowely turned into a look of shock. But it already was too late. Bellatrix fell down and Voldemort screamed.A high, almost not natural voice. But it wasn't his voice. As close to the door as possible stood the Malfoy family. Lucius, Draco, and a devastated, broken Narcissa. The woman was still screaming, falling onto her knees and crying, crying like she never did before. Seeing her sister's face for the last time, everything slowely turned black.**_

Narcissa screamed in the middle of the night. She panted, looking around. It was that dream again. The sight of her sister during the battle had ruined her. It came back every night. Sobbing softly, the witch searched for her wand. _Lucius wouldn't notice. Of course not._ _Lucius wouldn't care._ _Hmm, six in the morning. He will be up soon anyway. _Sighing, Narcissa pushed back the blankets, which had been tangled around her waist. Looking around for her robe, she noticed how lonely she had become since her sister died in the war. _No. I must not think about that._ She stood up and walked out of the room, into the long hallway of the Malfoy Manor. Over there was the bedroom they once shared, now only Lucius' room. Narcissa doubted. Should she knock? Should she sneak into his room and lay next to him, pretending everything was still the same? But she couldn't. And he knew that.

Sometimes, Narcissa felt sorry for him. When she lost Bellatrix, he had lost his wife. But for him, it must have been harder. She was still alive. Well, alive.. Ever since the war, Narcissa's days contained nothing more than walking through the manor like a ghost, staring out of windows and wearing the same black dress that she had worn for weeks. _It used to be Bella's dress... _There was a soft noise, coming out of Lucius' room. Narcissa gasped, running away. Hiding herself in one of the unused rooms, knowing that the sound wasn't Lucius. It was more like a woman's…

To be continued..

Please let me know if you liked it or not. This was only the beginning of the story, there will be much more, but since it's my first fanfiction, I'd like some reviews!


	2. My comforting angel

_"Come on Cissy, don't be such a pussycat!" Her sister screamed, laughing and running away. It was a hot summer evening and Bellatrix and Narcissa were left alone at home. Father and Mother were at the Malfoy's party, and Andromeda was inside. Sighing, Narcissa ran after her sister. "Bellatrix! Wait! Don't do it, what if they come home sooner?" But her sister didn't care. Smirking, she jumped into the Black Manor's lake, leaving her dress on the warm grass. "Come on Cissy, the water is wonderfull!" She smiled brightly, waving at her. Cissy was still standing on the grass. Slowely, Bellatrix swam towards her, and pulled her in. Narcissa screamed. "Bella! My dress! Mother will be so angry when she finds out!" But Bellatrix had put a finger on her lips, and before the little Blonde girl knew it, she feld her lips._

The moon peeked through the clouds, lighting up the dark Malfoy Manor. There was silence all around, inside and outside. At four in the morning, everybody was still fast asleep. Everybody, except for Narcissa Malfoy. Laying in her bed in a dark room full of shadows, she tried to remember the dream she had. It was about Bella. Of course, because every dream she was having lately was about her sister. Why did she have to go?

Sighing, she moved, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep. It was useless and she knew it. Today was the day that Bellatrix had died, exactly a year ago. Loads of things had changed. Looking out of the window, Narcissa saw the pale moonlight and stood up, walking towards it. Bella had always loved the night. It was as dark as her soul, her one and only soulmate. It was cold, maybe she should put on something. Remembering how easy she could fell asleep next to Lucius, Cissy tiptoed down the room, searching for her robe. _This is just going to be another sleepless night, I might aswell get used to it. _She thought, walking through the halls.

Draco was probably sleeping, as was Lucius. Lucius.. Would he be sleeping alone tonight? She had caught him cheating yesterday. It had surprised him, though she couldn't blame him. They hadn't slept together for months. The first weeks after Bella's death, they had tried it. But Narcissa's constant nightmares and restlessness had caused them to split up, and now she was nothing more than a ghost. A ghost, so like her sister, and at the same time so not the same. Every day, Narcissa wondered through the Mansion, looking for hidden places, so nobody would find her. She would spend hours, just looking outside the window, thinking of her sister. Lucius had threatened with taking her to St. Muncho's, but they both knew that it wasn't safe enough for them to go to public places. The Malfoy family wasn't exactly.. Loved.. So he couldn't help her, and how much she hated to say it, he only annoyed it. Draco couldn't help her either. He was a boy, just a boy..

This one sentence was magical for her. She whispered it over and over again, hoping to turn back the time, erasing everything what had happened. A door opened, and a sleepy Lucius walked out of his room. "Narcissa? What are you doing here? Come.." He walked towards her, carefully slipping one arm around her. "It's alright, you're just sleepwalking, come with me, Cissy." _Urgh, how many times did she have to tell him? She was NOT sleepwalking! _"I am awake. I .. I couldn't sleep anymore.."

She looked at him, a tear rolling over her cheek. He was silent for a moment. "Oh… Was it a Bella dream again?" She nodded, and he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Cissy, I'm so sorry.." He whispered against her hair, as she started sobbing. Tears of shame, of hate, and most of all, of pain, rolled over her cheeks, dripping onto his chest. He kissed her forehead, lifting her up carefully, walking back into his room, where he laid her down gently on the bed. "I'm here Narcissa, I'm here, don't cry." But she couldn't stop it. She cried, and cried, until there were no more tears, and she just sobbed softly. Her head was resting on his chest and she held onto him tightly, while Lucius continued stroking her hair. They layed together like that, until the sun replaced the moon and they finally fell asleep.


End file.
